With the continuous development of science and technology, various electronic devices with handwriting input system have entered the market, such as phones, e-books, and tablet PCs equipped with handwriting function.
The handwriting tablet PC, for example, integrate with handwriting input system, have replaced traditional keyboard inputs and satisfied the needs of mobile office easily in an all-round way; in use, after a user enters texts or graphics on the handwriting input system through a handwriting pen, the text or graphics will display directly on the display interface of the tablet PC.
However, the method for processing a handwriting trace adopted in the handwriting input systems of the tablet PC in market are mainly the following two types:
The first one is to line up the points where the handwriting pen passes through to form an inputted handwriting trace; the handwriting trace achieved accordingly is not smooth enough and lack of a real effect of handwriting stylized trace.
The second one is implemented with curve fitting, that is, computing a smooth curve closest to all sampling points, and drawing the curve with curve drawing function provided by a graphics system; the algorithm adopted in this method is complex and difficult to be implemented.
Thus, a method for implementing a stylized trace of an original handwriting trace to overcome the shortcoming listed above is an urgent need.